


Snow Day

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Her Name is Lyana, Holding Hands, Kid Fic, Liam Has Sister, M/M, Married Couple, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The last time it snowed in California had been 14 years ago. Needless to say since Liam hadn't even been born then he's a little excited to have a snow day. Jenna can't even find herself to be bothered that he wakes her up at 8 a.m. to go see it, not when he looks so happy to see it.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/gifts).



> For Beatriz who prompted "The first time Liam plays with snow."  
> Hope you like it <3

It doesn’t often snow in California. The last time Jenna remembers seeing snow in here she’d been starting college. That was at least 14 years ago. So much has changed since then. She’d graduated college and gotten a job as a social worker. She’d married the man who she thought was the love of her life only to have it fizzle out a few years later.

She’d had Lyana and Liam, the two lights of her life. They both had been the greatest thing to come out of her marriage to Todd. She’d also met David and found out she was capable of falling in love again, and maybe Todd hadn’t been the love of her life but she’s sure David is.

Meeting David had been a happy accident. She’d been at the record store looking for the new Weezer album when she’d bumped into him. He’d been looking for the same album which led to them spending the next hour discussing music until she realized she needed to leave otherwise she’d be late to pick up Liam.

She’d been a few minutes late, but Liam hadn’t seemed to mind. He was too busy chatting with Theo to notice. He’d still beamed at her when she’d approached, allowing her to pull him into a hug. She’d forgotten all about the album until she got home a few hours later after picking up the kids and realized she’d had to leave the store without it. Surprisingly, when she went back for it the next day at the same David was there again in the same exact aisle. He’d had a bag in his hand and a wide grin on his face.

Jenna could only grin back when he handed over the bag and she found the Weezer album inside. She’d only been able to nod and agree when he’d asked if she wanted to grab coffee with him. Normally she’d be reluctant about going on dates with someone she’d just met but something about David had made her feel at ease. He has every day since then as well.

It had been easy to integrate him into the little family she had with Liam and Lyana. Both kids had taken a shine to David, but Liam especially. Lyana had been a little more weary but she’d had more time with Todd before he left. She had more reason to be suspicious than Liam who had only had about 4 years with his Dad before he left, whereas she had 7.

It hardly matters now. Lyana has grown to love David and has accepted him as part of their little family. Jenna still remembers the first time Lyana had called him Dad. They’d all looked at Jenna like she was crazy when she’d burst into tears, but it had been such a huge step.

Now Jenna sits looking out the window. It’s nearing midnight and the snow is still coming down. The weather has forecasted that they’ll get at least 6 inches, which is a lot for their little town in California. She knows before it even scrolls across the screen on the TV that school is going to be cancelled. California isn’t used to this sort of weather. There’s no way they’re going to have the roads clear and safe enough for people to travel.

She feels a little sorry for David, sure that he’ll be on call and will most likely have to go into work. There’s bound to be people out trying to drive in this weather, determined to get into work or somewhere else even when the roads are dangerous. It would be fine if people around here knew how to drive in the snow but they don’t. If it even rains too hard people lose their minds and forget how to drive. She can only imagine what they’ll be like now.

Luckily David learned how to drive in the show when he went to college up north so she’s not worried about him. She’s more worried about the people that might be out on the road with him.

“The kids should enjoy the snow,” David tells her, stepping up behind her and resting his head on her shoulder while his arms circle her waist.

She leans back into his hold with a happy sigh, “They should. Their first snow day. I just hope you’re here to see it.”

He smiles, placing a kiss to her cheek. “So do I. It’s late though darling. We should go to sleep.”

Jenna can only agree, allowing David to lead her away from the window and back towards their bed. She has no doubt that despite it being a snow day Liam will be up bright and early wanting to go out and see it.

 

She’s not wrong. She wakes up to a small weight jumping onto her stomach and momentarily knocking the air from her lungs. Seconds later there are hands pushing at her shoulders and Liam’s voices is speaking close to her face. “Mom, come on! Get up! It’s a snow day!”

Jenna groans and attempts to pull the blankets over her face. “No. It’s too early. Go back to sleep.”

There’s a huff and then Liam tugs the blanket back away from her face. Moments later his hands are squeezing her cheeks together. “ _Mom_ ,” he whines, “come on. Get up. It snowed. We have to go see it.”

Jenna sighs, blinking her eyes open to stare at Liam. He looks so excited that she can’t help but smile. She’d planned to get up the moment she realized he was here, not able to deny him this. She still couldn’t resist messing with him a bit.

“Is your sister up?” She asks, taking his hands off her cheeks and holding them between her own.

He nods enthusiastically, “She is. She can’t wait to see the snow.”

Jenna raises a surprised eyebrow at her son. Lyana is 14. She hardly ever gets up before noon if she doesn’t have to.

“I’m only awake because he jumped on me and my bed shouting about playing in the snow until I got up,” Lyana grumbles from the doorway.

Jenna glances at her to see she’s already dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Liam beams over at her, “You can’t tell me you’re not excited about seeing snow Lila.”

“I _am_ ,” Lyana says, leaning against the door with a yawn, “but I still would have preferred to see it a little later, you know when it’s not 8 a.m.”

“You can go back to sleep dear,” Jenna tells her.

“I’m already awake so I might as well go out and see it when it’s still fresh,” Lyana shrugs, “I’m gonna head downstairs to see what Dad has cooking.”

With that she disappears and heads down the hall. Jenna turns her attention back to Liam,” What do you say? Want to get some breakfast and then go out and see the snow?”

Liam nods his head, a wide grin on his face. “Yes let’s go.”

He jumps off the bed and runs for the door, stopping to look back at Jenna when she gets up at a much slower pace. “Come on Mom!”

Jenna shakes her head, a fond smile on her face as she follows Liam down the stairs to the kitchen. David is there, scooping up the last pieces of bacon and putting them on a plate.

“Good morning darling,” he murmurs, kissing her softly when she walks over to take some of the plates of food and put them on the table.

“Morning dear,” She says, returning the kiss with a soft smile.

David turns off the stove and grabs the last of the food, following Jenna into the dining room. Lyana and Liam are already seated at the table, plates, utensils, and glasses of juice already waiting for them, most likely thanks to Lyana.

They eat quickly, knowing Liam is ready to get outside and into the snow. Once they’re done Jenna bundles Liam up at tightly as she can before throwing on her own coat, scarf, boots, hat, and gloves. She looks over to see David and Lyana dressed the same.

Jenna expects Liam to run off and start charging through the snow as soon as they step outside. He doesn’t. Instead he stands next to Lyana, the two of them looking up at the snow in awe. Jenna can’t resist pulling out her disposable camera and snapping a picture. They turn at the sound of the camera going off so she has them stand together for another picture. After that they get one with David and then her. Then they insist that she and David get one together. After that David pockets the camera and tells the kids to go play.

Liam insists they build a snowman so they do. Liam rolls a small ball for the head, while Jenna and Lyana work together to roll a big ball for the bottom and David works on the one for the middle. Once the balls are rolled David hefts them up and stacks them perfectly. He then lifts Liam, handing him buttons and letting him put them on for the face. Once that’s down they stick a couple sticks in the side for arms. Liam insists that the snowman get a hat and scarf, which David pulls out of his pockets with a grin. She should have known he’d be prepared. Once it’s finished they get more pictures with it.

Jenna and David stand back after that, watching as Lyana and Liam run around the yard playing in the snow. For all her protests about being up so early Lyana is laughing just as much as Liam. It’s nice seeing them like this. They’re only 3 years apart but now that Lyana’s in high school that gap feels huge. She and Liam have always been close and she still loves him and spends time with him. But she has her own things going on.

Jenna smiles, watching as they stop their chasing one another to drop to the ground and make snow angels. At least until Liam throws snow at Lyana’s face and then the chase is back on. At some point Theo and Tara wander over from across the street and join in on the chase, Theo immediately going to Liam’s aide while Tara goes to Lyana’s.

Jenna looks to David to see him watching the scene with a fond smile on his face. It still amazes her that she was able to find someone that loves not just her but her kids as well. And he does. He loves them as if they were his own. And they are, in all the ways that matter. He must feel her eyes on him because he turns his head, smile never leaving his face.

“I think I’m going to go put on some hot chocolate,” she tells him, “if you want to bring them in here in about ten minutes?”

David nods and leans down to place a soft kiss to her lips, “Make sure you get out the marshmallows.”

“Of course,” Jenna smiles, “Liam would never forgive me if I didn’t.”

“Neither would Lyana,” David reminds her, “She loves her marshmallows.”

Jenna heads inside, discarding her wet clothing and shoes before heading into the kitchen where she gets out what she needs and gets started on the hot chocolate. She decides to forgo the instant stuff and make it homemade. It’s a special day, after all. She can spend a little extra time making it all herself. It tastes better that way anyway.

She’s just finishing up when she hears the excited chatter as the kids and David come inside. “Make sure to take off your wet shoes and coats and leave them by the door!” She calls out to them.

There’s a chorus of “yes Mom!”, “yes dear!”, and “yes Mrs. Geyer!” and then the thump of shoes hitting the ground before she can hear the kids bounding up the stairs. David peeks his head a moment later, “They’re going up to change into warm clothes. I am too. Once I’m done I can watch the hot chocolate if you want to get changed?”

“It’s almost done dear,” she tells him, “but I can leave it to simmer while you all get comfortable.”

Once everyone else changed into more comfortable clothes they head into the living room with their drinks. David and Jenna curl up on one end of the couch while Liam curls up on the other end with Theo, leaving Lyana to her favorite spot in the recliner with Tara next to her. She feels warm and happy watching her family talk and drink their hot chocolate. Theo and Liam are huddled together, their hands linked outside the blanket they’re sharing as they talk, while Tara and Lyana are reading one of the Harry Potter books together.

She knows there’s something there between both Liam and Theo and Tara and Lyana. Liam and Theo are still too young and stubborn, which is fine. They’ll get there eventually. Lyana and Tara started dating a few months ago and still seem to be going strong. She hopes it lasts, though from the way they look at each other she has no doubt it will. It feels her with a warmth in her chest seeing how happy and relaxed everyone is. All in all she considers it a pretty successful snow day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
